2010
Events January * 1 January – MediaCorp discontinued TVMobile due to the planning of withdrawing the older generation of SBS Transit buses, to replace them with new ones for the new decade. * 20 January – Festive Hotel, Hard Rock Hotel, Crockfords Tower and Hotel Michael of Resorts World Sentosa open. February * 1 February – The Economic Strategies Committee Report is released. * 2 to 7 February – Singapore Airshow 2010 is held at the New Changi Exhibition Centre. * 14 February – Soft opening of Singapore's first casino and sneak preview of the Universal Studios Singapore at Resorts World Sentosa. * 19 to 20 February – Chingay Parade takes place on part of the Formula One Marina Bay Street Circuit route. * 22 February – The Singapore Budget 2010 is announced. March * 4 March – The Republic of Singapore Navy warns of an unidentified terrorist group is planning attacks against oil tankers in the Strait of Malacca. * 6 March – Jack Neo's extramarital affairs are exposed. * 18 March – Soft opening of the Universal Studios Singapore at Resorts World Sentosa. * 23 March – Singapore Changi Airport is named the World's Best Airport of the Year 2010 by Skytrax World Airport Awards. * 25 March – Battlestar Galactica ride in Universal Studios Singapore closes down for the time being due to a technical glitch. * 26 March – Brigadier General Chan Chun Sing is the new Chief of Army for the Singapore Army. * 29 March – First phase of the Yishun Khoo Teck Puat Hospital opens. * 30 March - Official launch of YourStudent. April * 1 April – Major General Neo Kian Hong is the new Chief of Defence Force for the Singapore Armed Forces. * 17 April – Stages 1 and 2 of the Circle MRT Line open. * 24 April – The Helix Bridge, Bayfront Bridge and Youth Olympic Park in Marina Bay officially open. * 27 April – The first phase of Marina Bay Sands, which includes 963 hotel rooms, part of the shopping mall and convention center, celebrity chef restaurants along with other dining outlets and Singapore's second casino, open. * 30 April – StarHub TV changed all its channel numbers to a new three-digit numbering system. May * 1 May to 31 October – Singapore participates in the Expo 2010, which is held in Shanghai. * 14 May – Former finance minister and deputy prime minister Goh Keng Swee passes away. * 20 May to 23 May – The Singapore flags on all government buildings are flown at half-mast as a mark of respect for the late Dr Goh Keng Swee. * 23 May – The late Dr Goh Keng Swee is given a state funeral. * 24 May – Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong and Malaysia Prime Minister Najib Razak jointly announced that Keretapi Tanah Melayu Tanjong Pagar railway station will be relocated to Woodlands Train Checkpoint by 1 July 2011. In addition, they have proposed the joint development of a rapid transit link between Tanjung Puteri, Johor Bahru and Singapore. * 25 May – MT Bunga Kelana 3 collided with MV Waily in the Singapore Strait, causing an oil spill. * 26 May – Parts of East Coast beach closed due to water pollution from the oil spill. * 28 May to 25 July – The Great Singapore Sale. June * 4 to 6 June – The Shangri-La Dialogue is held in Singapore. * 16 June – Heavy downpour causes flash floods around Singapore, Orchard Road being the worst hit. * 17 June – Resorts World Sentosa resident circus show, entitled Voyage de la Vie, debuts. * 19 June – *SCAPE is launched officially. * 23 June – The second phase of Marina Bay Sands, which includes the Event Plaza along Marina Bay, more shops, additional dining options, and nightlife offerings, open as part of the grand opening celebration. * 24 June – The Sands SkyPark opens to public. * 25 June – Heavy and intense downpour causes flash floods around Singapore and road chaos. July * July – Singapore Food Festival 2010 * 3 July – The introduction of Distance Fares in bus and rail transport in Singapore. * 3 July – The Jewel of Muscat, a gift from Sultanate of Oman, reaches Singapore. * 8 July – SMRT's Explanade Xchange opens. * 8 July – Tiger Sky Tower in Sentosa reopens after technical malfunction last month. * 12 July – SingTel and StarHub shows the final match of the 2010 FIFA World Cup in 3D, in conjunction with partners Resorts World Sentosa and Marina Bay Sands. * 14 July – The Government of Singapore upgraded its 2010 economic growth forecast to 13 to 15 per cent. * 15 to 22 July – Singapore Garden Festival 2010 * 17 July – Early morning heavy rain causes flash floods in hotspots of Singapore, partly due to Typhoon Conson (2010). * 21 July – The Singapore Cable Car reopens after major upgrading. August * August – Singapore launches a nationwide 3D television trial, starting with recording of National Day Parade, 2010 in 3D. * 7 August – Singapore celebrates its Pavilion Day at Expo 2010. * 9 August – Singapore celebrates her 45th (XLV) year of independence with National Day Parade, 2010. * 13 August – Singapore is presented with a specially-designed Olympic Flag and Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong is conferred the Gold Olympic Order. * 14 August – Singapore celebrates the opening of the 1st Youth Olympic Games. * 14 August – President S R Nathan is conferred the Gold Olympic Order. * 26 August – 8 Singaporeans are presented with the Silver Olympic Order and an Olympic Cup is presented to the people of Singapore. * 29 August – National Day Rally 2010. * 31 August – Internet companies in Singapore launch service plans for the new optical fibre network. September * 4 & 5 September No train services between the Jurong East and Clementi stations on the East West MRT Line due to the Jurong East Modification Project. * 8 September – Flash floods occur in Shenton Way and Little India in the late morning. * 10 September – Resorts World Sentosa and Marina Bay Sands stop free shuttle services. * 17 September – China Eastern Flight 568 which was bound for Shanghai, caught fire shortly after it took off from Singapore Changi Airport. No one was hurt. * 18 & 19 September – No train services between the Jurong East and Bukit Batok stations on the North South MRT Line due to the Jurong East Modification Project. * 20 September – Singapore and Malaysia have settled a land swap agreement for four land parcels in Marina South and two land parcels in the Ophir Rochor area. * 24 September – Mas Selamat bin Kastari, the leader of the Singapore Jemaah Islamiyah terrorist network, is handed over to Singapore custody by the Malaysian authorities. * 30 September – A Republic of Singapore Air Force Boeing AH-64 Apache made an emergency landing in an open field at Woodlands, Singapore. October * 2 October – Madam Kwa Geok Choo, the wife of Minister Mentor Lee Kuan Yew, and mother of Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong, has died at age 89. * 3 October – The 20th anniversary of the establishment of diplomatic relations between Singapore and China. * 15 October to 7 November – i Light Marina Bay festival. * 19 October – The haze is back in Singapore, with the southwesterly winds blowing in the smoke from the fires in Sumatra. * 21 October – The haze enveloping Singapore reached unhealthy levels, with the PSI recording hitting a high of 108. * 27 October – Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong announces a reshuffle of the Cabinet of Singapore. November * 2 November – British author and former journalist, Alan Shadrake, was found guilty of contempt of court to Singapore judicial system for his book Once a Jolly Hangman: Singapore Justice in the Dock. * 4 November – Qantas Flight 32, an Airbus A380, made a dramatic emergency landing at Singapore Changi Airport following a mid-air engine explosion shortly after takeoff. No one was hurt. * 5 November – Qantas Flight 6, a Boeing 747-400, made an emergency landing at Singapore Changi Airport following an engine problem shortly after takeoff. No one was hurt. * 22 November – The Land Transport Authority completes a thorough review of bus stop pair distances and found out that bus commuters were overcharged $300,000 and undercharged $100,000. * 22 November – Hong San See wins the Asia-Pacific Heritage Awards for Culture Heritage Conservation from UNESCO. December * 8 December – MediaCorp will be moving out of its premises at Caldecott Hill to Mediapolis@one-north Buona Vista by 2015. * 10 December – Ten Mile Junction LRT Station is temporarily closed due to retrofitting works at Ten Mile Junction. * 25 December – Crane Dance show opens in Resorts World Sentosa. * 27 December – The Singapore Conference Hall, the Trade Union House, Lim Bo Seng Memorial, Tan Kim Seng Fountain and the Cenotaph have been gazetted as National Monuments of Singapore. * 31 December – Singapore's economy grew by 14.7% for the whole year, the best growth on record ever for the country. Singapore 2010 * 6 March – Singapore 2010 Odyssey, a 3D virtual world, is launched. * 25 March – The 2010 Summer Youth Olympics theme song, entitled "Everyone", is unveiled. * 31 March – Sales of the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics sports competition tickets begin. * 23 April to 9 May – Ballot registration for the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics opening and closing ceremonies tickets. * 7 May – 99 days to 2010 Summer Youth Olympics countdown event was held at *scape. * 30 May – The 2010 Summer Youth Olympics theme song music video, entitled "Everyone", premieres on MediaCorp Channel 5. * 30 May – The upgrading works for the Tampines Bike Park has been completed and certified by Union Cycliste Internationale (UCI), as ready to host the Bicycle Moto-Cross (BMX) and Mountain Bike competition for the Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games. * 5 July – Tickets to the closing ceremony are available for public sale. * 6 July – The Government of Singapore expects to spend S$387 million on the inaugural Youth Olympic Games. * 15 July – 38 horses for the Equestrian competition has arrived from Queensland, Australia. * 23 July – Youth Olympic Flame Lighting and Handover Ceremony is held at Olympia, Greece. * 23 July to 14 August – The Journey of the Youth Olympic Flame torch relay is held. * 5 August – The Youth Olympic Flame arrives in Singapore. * 5 to 26 August – The Youth Olympic Lane is introduced. * 10 August – Opening of the Youth Olympic Village at the campus of Nanyang Technological University. * 14 to 26 August – Singapore hosts the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics, first of its kind. * 16 August – Singapore won its first medal at the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics, a bronze medal in the Boys' Under-55kg taekwondo event. * 18 August – Rainer Ng won Singapore's 1st silver medal in the Boys' 50m backstroke event. * 19 August – Singapore's under-15 Boys' football team advances to the semi-finals. * 21 August – The International Olympic Committee President Jacques Rogge has praised the inaugural Youth Olympic Games held in Singapore. * 23 August – Isabelle Li won Singapore's second silver medal after losing to China's Gu Yuting in the table tennis girls' singles final. * 26 August – Closing for the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics, Singapore finishes with 2 silver and 5 bronze medals. * 26 August – IOC president Jacques Rogge hails the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics a massive success. Sports * 1 February to November – The 2010 S.League. * 20 February to 7 March – The 2010 Singapore League Cup. * 19 March – Singapore is in the running for the Sport Business Ultimate Sports City Award 2010. * 26 March – SG Changi wins bid to build Changi Motorsports Hub, Singapore's first permanent racing track. * 24 to 25 April – The Formula Drift race is held at the Singapore F1 Pit Building. * 27 April – Singapore is named second in the Sport Business Ultimate Sports City Award 2010. * 24 May to 14 November – The 2010 Singapore Cup. * 30 May – Singapore's Table Tennis women's team, consisting of Feng Tianwei, Wang Yuegu and Sun Bei Bei beat reigning champions and world No 1 China in the 2010 World Team Table Tennis Championships. * 15 to 20 June – The 2010 Singapore Super Series. * 4 July – Wang Yuegu beats China's Zhu Yuling 4–0 in the ITTF Pro Tour 2010 Japan Open women's singles final. * 24 to 26 September – Singapore hosts a leg of the 2010 Formula One World Championship, called the 2010 Formula 1 SingTel Singapore Grand Prix. * 3 to 14 October – Team Singapore participates in the 2010 Commonwealth Games held in New Delhi. Team Singapore garnered 11 gold, 11 silver and 9 bronze medals. * 11 to 14 November – Barclays Singapore Open * 12 to 27 November – Team Singapore participates in the 2010 Asian Games held in Guangzhou. Team Singapore garnered 4 gold, 7 silver and 6 bronze medals. * 5 December – Singapore Marathon 2010. * 8 to 16 December – Team Singapore participates in the 2010 Asian Beach Games held in Muscat. * 12 to 19 December – Team Singapore will participate in the 2010 Asian Para Games held in Guangzhou. Births Deaths * 30 January – Tan Eng Yoon (Former Singapore Olympian) * 14 May – Goh Keng Swee (Former Deputy Prime Minister of Singapore) * 27 September – Balaji Sadasivan (Senior Minister of State for Foreign Affairs) * 2 October – Kwa Geok Choo (the wife of former Prime Minister Lee Kuan Yew, and mother of Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong) * 14 October – Dollah Kassim (Singaporean footballer) Notes See also *2009 in Singapore *2011 in Singapore *List of years in Singapore Category:2010 in Singapore Category:Years in Singapore